


Mind Your Place

by Rowdyroughboi



Category: Marvel, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyroughboi/pseuds/Rowdyroughboi
Summary: Kurt is not enjoying imprisonment on Genosha, but when his frustration gets the best of him, Erik puts him back in line the same way he deals with his own children.





	Mind Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This story has non-consensual spanking of an adult as a form of punishment. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this.

Erik had plenty of experience with unruly children.

He had raised three of them alright on his own and he’d had his hand in the lives of plenty of others – Including and not limited to all of Charles’ children. Many of them might have denied such a connection, but he saw them like they were his own, in a way, and with Charles out of commission he sometimes wondered if he should do more to guide them. They were running under the leadership of _Wolverine_ for the time being and it was a wonder some days that the reckless man had not driven them all half crazy as it was. He thought of them dearly, perhaps even more so than his _actual_ offspring at times, and was often disheartened when he was told they would not stay, despite every hospitality he offered them. Nothing he did would win their trust and he supposed that reaction was warranted after all their years of fighting, but it still _hurt_ when such young, open mutants could only look at him with suspicion.

Which is why, when Kurt had arrived on his shores, he had been _thrilled_. He met the boat at the shore, putting on a big grand welcome show just for the boy and then invited him back to the palace. He asked about Charles and then had a short chuckle at how naive and trusting his children could be at times. He welcomed Kurt into his home and gave him _everything_ he could want. The magnokinetic even let Kurt have his daughter for a tour guide as a sign of good faith. Wanda played her part beautifully and he watched gleefully as the teleporter became just as enchanted with the island as he’d hoped they all would. Bringing Kurt to the island, letting him see how like paradise it truly was, should have been his _first_ plan in winning their favor. The blue boy wanted the promise of a mutant safe-haven more than any of them and he was probably the most forgiving of the lot. He would sooner accept Erik as a changed man than any of them and then he would be able to win favor in the hearts of _all_ the X-Men.

At least, this _would have_ worked if Kurt hadn’t found out about the criminals and then tried to inform the others. He was so _close_ to being in the boy’s good graces that having that slip through his fingers was quite a disappointment. Now, Kurt was being detained on Genosha, tucked in a ball of metal specifically constructed for him. He spent his time brooding, turning down any attempts on Wanda’s part to talk to him and denying most of the food sent his way. The longer he stayed in the prison, the grumpier he became. This Erik could understand, but there came a point when he would not tolerate the teleporter’s petulantly childish behavior any longer. The day that Wanda came sulking into the palace, telling him that Kurt had yelled at her and claimed he would only talk to Erik, was definitely that point.

Letting himself into the ball without letting any of the outside world be seen by the teleporter was a reletively simple task and Kurt looked slightly surprised when he actually showed up, but that surprised quickly melted into a scowl and he turned his back on the king. “Vat do you vant, Magneto?”

“I have been informed that you wanted to speak with me,” Erik replied, a disapproving edge to his voice. “And after learning you yelled at my daughter, I believe it’s necessary to have a word with you, as well.”

Kurt’s eyes briefly looked to him when that was said and Erik was certain that he saw a touch of guilt there, but everything else about him remained as stubborn as ever. “I have no interest in discussing anyzing vith you except for my release.”

“Kurt, you and I both know that is not possible,” Erik said, as calmly as he could manage. “You will tell everyone about the prisons and it will keep mutants from coming to Genosha – Mutants that _should_ come here. I would think you, more than most, would understand the necessity of a sanctuary.”

“Funny. Vanda said almost ze same zing.” Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, walking up the wall to sit on the ceiling of the ball and as far away from Erik as strictly possible. “I vould believe zese are ze lies you told her to get her to agree vith vhatever you say, _ja_? Vell, it vont work on me.”

“Kurt, my boy, be reasonable-”

“I am not _your boy_. You have no right to keep me here like zis.”

“I have a duty to keep Genosha safe and to do what is best for mutantkind,” Erik reminded him, annoyance becoming more apparent. “And if that means keeping you in here until you are finished with your little tantrum, then so be it.”

“I am _not_ having a tantrum!” Kurt objected, offendedly. “Vhat you are doing is vrong! You have imprisoned your own people and now you are keeping me here against my vill!”

“It is for the good of Genosha and all mutants,” Erik insisted. “I would be willing to discuss better accommodations for you if I knew you wouldn’t run back to the X-Men the moment-”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kurt interjected, cutting him short. Erik was definitely taken back by that, his brow shooting up into his hair line.

“Excuse me?”

“I said _fuck off_ ,” Kurt repeated and it only startled Erik more the second time. He was fairly certain he’d never heard the blue teleporter swear before and he so rarely was so blatantly _disrespectful_. Logan, he would have expected this from in a heartbeat, but _Kurt_? The boy was sassy, yes, but not rude. He’d been raised better than that.

“I can see you are still not ready to discuss things like an adult,” Erik said, flattening his expression out, once again. “I still expect you to apologize to Wanda for losing your temper with her, however. Your grievance is with me, not her. Charles taught you better than to just take your anger out on whomever you like.”

“Vhat vould you know about vhat Charles taught me?” Kurt snapped back. “He disappeared and everyzing fell apart, so clearly he didn’t give us anyzing of value, anyvays.”

The teleporter was angry and he obviously didn’t _mean_ what he was saying, but it still made Erik give a low growl in warning. It was one thing to be disrespectful to Magneto – They had been enemies since the boy was still an _actual_ child and it was to expected – But Charles had done more for him and the other X-Men than anyone in their lives ever would and he deserved at least some basic respect; Especially in his current condition. “He has given you plenty, Mr. Wagner. Mind your place or I will mind it _for you_.”

“Tch. You cannot make me do anyzing,” Kurt hissed, “I’ve already told you I’m not one of your children who vill blindly listen to your commands because you vant me to. In fact, ze only zing I’m going to be telling Vanda if she comes back here is zat she’s as much of a bitch as her _vater_.”

Erik’s expression darkened. He’d have reined down his judgement for less had it been anyone else, but he _knew_ Kurt despite the other’s claims. He was a good boy, really, he was just upset about being kept here and from doing what he _thought_ was the right thing, but he just didn’t understand, yet. If anything, this behavior just reminded Erik of his son when Pietro had just been a little rowdy instead of such a disappointment. Back then he’d just needed a swift reminder about getting back in line and Erik was willing to bet that Kurt could use the same. “Come down here.”

There was a shift in his tone that promised trouble if Kurt didn’t listen, but the teleporter didn’t see anything more that could be done to him. He shook his head defiantly. “No. I vill not.”

“Young Man,” Erik ground out. “I will give you to the count of three and you had best obey or you will be very sorry.” He held up three fingers, dropping them one at a time in sync with the countdown. He’d figured the other had been on the end of this kind of trouble before, but just to be sure he was perfectly understood, he switched to counting in a language he was certain Kurt would understand.

“ _Eins_..."

“... _Zwei_...”

“... _Drei_.” At the last number, the ball shrunk just enough that Erik could reach out and grab ahold of Kurt by the tail, pulling him from the ceiling and set him on his feet, pinching his ear just hard enough to be uncomfortable if he tried to pull away. The space of the bubble was too small now for Kurt to teleport anywhere and once Erik had formed a step of sorts for him to hike his leg up on, the boy was tossed unceremoniously over it so that he was facing the ground in confusion.

“Vha- Ah!” The first smack hit him hard and quick, startling away any attempt to get up before it had really formed. His tail lashed defensively back and forth, but Erik grabbed it and held it out of the way as he went for a second smack, working another exclamation out of the mutant currently bend over his knee. “Ah! You c-can’t-!”

“I warned you that you would be sorry,” Erik said before the other could finish his objection. “If you are going to _act_ like a child then you shall be punished like one.”

Kurt was mortified, his face turning more purple with every moment that his embarrassment continued. He let out a startled yelp with the third strike, the corners of his eyes already watering. He had been spanked a few times in his childhood, but the moments had been rare as the men he’d answered to usually took to much less personal beatings. He’d learned to be on his best behavior by the time he’d been brought to Charles’ school and the professor had never needed to bother with one because the moment he had that disappointed look turned his way he already would be crying into Charles’ lap, begging for forgiveness. It’d been _years_ since he’d been reprimanded like this and it certainly didn’t _feel good_ , even if he really shouldn’t have cared about Erik’s opinion on the matter.

The fourth one came a little harder than the last and Kurt was biting his lip to hold back a whimper. Erik kept in on the reprimanding. “You may be frustrated right now, Nightcrawler, but that is no excuse to lose your manners. Charles already has enough of that to worry about in the others without you contributing to it. You are welcome to say what you like about me, but he has been nothing but kind to you and you _certainly_ will not be permitted to speak ill of my daughter. Am I understood?”

Kurt didn’t answer right away, his face buried in his arms, so Erik gave him another quick smack to gain his attention. “Am I _understood_?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Kurt choked out, his voice quiet and watery. He sounded sincere enough and genuinely upset about being punished, so Erik decided to show him mercy, releasing the other and setting him back into his feet. There were silent tear streaking down his face and he tried to wipe them away, furiously. “I-I-”

“Shh, shh. Come here,” Erik ushered the boy in close and Kurt let it happen, hiding his face in the magnokinetic’s shoulder with his tail swishing hesitantly back and forth. Erik ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, shushing him with each soft noise he made. Finally, Kurt managed to calm himself down some, pulling himself loosely away from the hold, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I am sorry for loosing my temper,” Kurt mumbled. “I did not mean to speak so poorly of ze Professor or of your daughter.”

“It’s forgiven,” Erik assured him. “I know you did not mean it.” Kurt gave him a look somewhere between gratitude and apprehension. It must have been weird for him to be treated like this by what he probably considered to be his enemy. Erik would have been similarly confused in his position, but he did not see any of Charles’ children quite as adversaries, especially not any more. In a way, they were his as well.

“I vill apologize to Vanda for yelling at her.” Kurt announced, softly.

“Good boy,” Erik gently brushed his hair out of his face. “I will bring her by shortly. In the meantime, I will bring you something to eat. You must be famished after that ordeal.”

“I vould appreciate zat.”

“Hmm.” Erik took a few steps back to distance himself from the teleporter, putting the cell back into its former size. He made a movement to leave, pausing a moment to spare Kurt one last glance. “Perhaps we can discuss you being moved to better accommodations when I return?”

Kurt gently rubbed the ache in his backside, eyes narrowing slightly. “I do not zink so.”

Erik smirked in fond amusement. “Another time then.” And then he disappeared, leaving Kurt alone in his metal prison once, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this whole piece was just from me being thinking Kurt was being way too polite to Wanda while he was imprisoned. I know that's part of his adorable charm, but also I just wanted a better reason and here we are.


End file.
